mecegah lebih baik daripada mengobati
by hagane runa
Summary: tahun baru yang mendadak, ciuman Yukimura dadakan, Hotaru yang berubah dihari itu.. typo everywhere.. coz it's so fast to typing this..


Warning : Content shonen-ai, incest, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU,AT, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

Disclaimer : Kamijyo akimine

Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati © hagane runa

Don't like, don't read

Judul bisa saja tidak sesuai dengan konten yang ada ..

.

.

.

Hari yang cukup berawan, menandakan hujan tak lama lagi akan turun. Shinrei sedang berada di markas besar para pemuda tanah mibu. Hari ini sepi. Ruangan kosong hanya berisi benda-benda mati di sekelilingnya. Kecewa akan markas yang sepi, akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah buku di rak terbesar dalam markas itu. Buku yang tidak terlalu tebal bersampul coklat ia tarik dari sana dan membawanya ke tempat yang paling cocok untuk membaca yaitu, teras belakang markas. Jam sudah berdentang dua belas kali menandakan hari sudah siang tetapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda para penghuni markas datang untuk sekedar datang, singgah ataupun bermain.

"Membosankan.. Buku ini sudah habis kubaca tetapi tetap belum ada yang datang juga. Padahal tujuanku datang ke sini kan untuk bertemu dengan yang lainnya, menyebalkan!" Shinrei membanting bukunya ke lantai lalu tertidur. Dimana? Tentunya di teras belakang.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, tak jauh dari markas terlihat ada empat orang sedang berlari menerjang hujan sambil menggendong tasnya masing-masing.

"Akkh.. Tau begini sih lebih baik tidak usah berburu saja.. Huaaaaa! Hari liburku yang berharga" Yukimura terus mengeluh selagi berlari sedangkan yang lainnya sudah berlari beberapa meter di depannya. Tiga orang yang lainnya tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, daripada mengeluh lebih baik segera berteduh,kan?

.

.

"Untung stok handuk di sini banyak, kalau tidak bisa basah-basahan sampai kering lagi" Sasuke membawa beberapa tumpuk handuk dari lemari penyimpanan, membagikannya satu persatu kepada mereka.

"Tidak jadi berburu beruang.." wajahnya tetap datar tetapi raut muka Hotaru masih bisa sedikit menampilkan ekspresi kekecewaan.

"Tidak apa-apalah.. minggu depan kan masih ada waktu, tak perlu khawatir.. tenang.. tenang.." begitu kata Yu An sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ehh? Kenapa pintu teras terbuka? Apa hari ini tetap ada yang mampir atau berteduh juga seperti kita.." Yukimura tidak mempedulikan tatapan mata teman-temannya dan berjalan mengintip dari daun pintu geser. Setelah ia melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu, ia kembali berlari ke ruang tengah sambil berteriak

"KAWAII! Imut banget, Kyaaaa!" teriak Yukimura.

"Apaan siiiih?!" jawab yang lainnya serempak.

"Ada kucing galak lagi tidur, uuuuh imutnyaaaa miaw~" Yukimura tetap berjingkrak kegirangan.

Akhirnya mereka semua ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya maksud dari perkataan Yukimura, serempak mereka berjalan menuju teras tersebut.

"Huwaa, sang _grumpy cat_ sedang tidur.. imut sih.. tapi rela bagi-bagi?" tak lama Yu An berkata seperti itu akhirnya semua temannya tertawa kecuali Hotaru.

"Dia itu bukannya _tyrant_ ya? Tidak kusangka bisa sepolos itu" Sasuke akhirnya berkomentar.

"Kita godain yuk.." ajak Yukimura.

"Ayo, hihihihihi…" Yu An dan Yukimura langsung melesat mendekati Shinrei yang sedang tertidur, Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang sambil membawa selimut sedangkan Hotaru dengan wajah malasnya ikut menghampiri. Setelah Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Shinrei, para tukang iseng mulai beraksi. Lebih tepatnya orang-orang berpangkat _seme_ sih..

"Kedinginan ya.. kasian, tidurnya sampai meringkuk gini" elus-elus rambut, lalu telunjuk Yu An mengelus dari kening hingga ke hidung lalu dilanjutkan dengan menyusuri bibir yang sedang diam itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ishh.. kau ini, berani-beraninya maju duluan. Giliranku!" Yukimura akhirnya mengelus pipi dan mengelus bagian leher, namun tiba-tiba..

"Ihihii.. Geli.. Nnn.." Shinrei mengigau dan tertawa lalu melanjutkan tidurnya kembali..

"Kalian ini.. iseng sekali, kalau orangnya bangun dan marah-marah bagaimana?!" bisik Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kedua orang jahil tersebut. Hotaru sedari tadi diam saja seperti biasanya.

"Gak akan.. kalo dia nyerang, bisa kebaca langsung kok gerakannya. Seme kayak gini kok dilawan, eh.. samurai maksudnya.." kata Yu An dengan pedenya.

Yukimura hanya mengangguk-angguk lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya bersama Yu An. Terdengar suara tawa Shinrei yang masih tertidur, mengigau karena gangguan eksternal dari yangan-tangan jahil. Hotaru ternyata panas juga karena berlama-lama melihat tontonan yang kurang layak, apalagi itu adalah _Uke_ nya, maksudku saudaranya yang sedang dipermainkan. Hotaru menyiapkan pedang alih-alih takut ada tindakan yang benar-benar melewati batas kewajaran.

"Yu An~ kita cium pipinya yuk.. gemesin sih.. lucu banget.." ajakan sesat Yukimura mulai terdengar, Yu An pun setuju saja. Akhirnya mereka berdua mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

WUUUSSS….

"KYAAAA!"

Hotaru mengayunkan pedangnya di sekeliling wajah Shinrei, untung saja tidak membara pedang itu kalau tidak muka mereka bertiga bisa hancur. Shinrei yang kaget akhirnya terbangun hingga duduk ditempatnya. Sasuke terkejut dan masih teriam ditempatnya saking takutnya Hotaru membakar ketiga orang di sana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah.." Hotaru masih mengacungkan pedangnya di depan wajah Shinrei. Shinrei yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa terlonjak dan berusaha menurunkan sedikir mata pedang yang ada di depan mukanya persis.

"Kei.. ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Shinrei berteriak dan beranjak bangun tetapi lengannya langsung diapit oleh Yukimura, Shinreipun membelalakan mata.

"Jangan lagi kau sentuh dia.. kalian semua" mata Hotaru benar-benar menampakkan kebencian yang mendalam akibat insiden tadi.

"A.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti?! Tolong jelaskan, siapa saja!-" omongan Shinrei langsung diselak oleh Sasuke

"-Mereka! Me…"

"Me.. apa?!"

"Meng _rape_ mu.. Ma.. maksudku mengganggumu ketika tidur!"

"HUAPAAA!" seketika Shinrei blushing dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya

Hotaru masih mempertahankan posisi menyerangnya dengan sungguh-sungguh seakan bergerak sedikit saja musuh bergerak, pedang akan menebas lehernya hidup-hidup.

Yukimura tentu makin tergugah untuk menggoda sang pria api ini. Akhirnya ia meng _kiss_ pipi Shinrei dan langsung menjulurkan lidah sedangkan korban langsung pingsan di tempat.

Murka, murka si Hotaru, akhirnya dia angkat bicara… dengan sarkasme..

"Kalian, sekali lagi sentuh .." 'bergaya memotong leher'

Akhirnya semuanya diam. Hotaru membawa Shinrei ke kamar yang berada di dalam markas dengan gaya bridal. Mereka langsung berbincang-bincang membicarakan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Asal tahu saja, hari ini adalah hari, tanggal dan bulan terakhir di tahun ini. Sebenarnya alasan lain para anggota yang lain tidak datang di siang hari karena mereka semua mempersiapkan bahan-bahan pesta pergantian tahun. Hanya saja banyak yang tidak tahu akan rencana Kyo yang sangat mendadak itu.

.

.

"Kei.. aku dimana?" Tanya Shinrei yang baru saja terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Kau ada di kamar markas, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hotaru menjawab pertanyaan Shinrei dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku.. aku.. sepertinya kurang baik. Aku sangat terkejut. Aku juga sedikit.. takut.."

Hotaru beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke tempat tidur seraya memeluk Shinrei. Alangkah kagetnya ternyata Shinrei mendorong kembali Hotaru agar tidak terlalu dekat.

"Aku.. tidak mau keluar.. ka.. kalau ada mereka" Shinrei berbicara dengan nada ketakutan

"Tidak apa Shin.. Aku akan melindungimu.." sambil terus menggenggam tangan Shinrei, Hotaru mengajaknya keluar kamar

.

.

"Apa kau tahu, yang lainnya sedang mempersiapkan pesta tahun baru di bawah" Hotaru mulai pembicaraan duluan

"O.. Oh, benarkah.. padahal aku hanya pingsan tiga jam yang lalu.. kenapa ini.. mendadak?"

"Kyo memang suka yang mendadak.."

"Ahahaha… Keikoku, hari ini kau banyak bicara, rasanya.. aku senang sekali" tangannya masih digenggam oleh Hotaru selama perjalanan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Namaku Hotaru.. tapi hari ini kau boleh memanggilku Keikoku"

"Eh? 'blushing' kau.. ju.. juga mendadak seperti Kyo.. ahahha" wajahnya masih merona karena malu.

"Aku serius Shinrei, karena aku mencintaimu.. sangat" Hotaru menarik tangan Shinrei dan mencium bibirnya singkat.

"Aku.. sedang tidak bermimpi kan.. kalau ini mimpi, aku tidak ingin bangun.." Shinrei memegangi bibirnya yang senada dengan kelopak sakura di musim semi, Hotaru langsung melanjutkan.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, apa bukti yang kau inginkan dariku agar kau percaya?"

"Aishiteiru .. Keikoku, cium aku pukul tengah malam nanti.. itu.. bukti yang aku inginkan.."

"Aishiteru mo, Shinrei. Baiklah.. sebentar lagi juga tengah malam.. ayo kita makan jagung bakar bersama yang lainnya" 

.

.

.

Terdengar suara kembang api dan kilauan cahaya di langit malam..

Indah, begitu berwarna..

Hotaru segera membawa Shinrei ke bawah pohon besar dekat taman markas.. dan melakukan transaksi cinta yang diminta Shinrei.

'cup'

'cup'

'cup'

Bertubi-tubi tetapi penuh dengan perasaan..

"Aishiteru.. Aishiteru.. Aishiteru.." Hotaru terus membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Shinrei. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.. Hotaru bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Shinrei yang begitu kencang. Wajah manis Shinrei bisa jelas terlihat di bawah sinar rembulan, merona juga sangat menggoda membuat Hotaru kehilangan ketahanannya yang membuat ia ingin langsung menyerang Shinrei saat itu juga. Shinrei mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Hotaru dan kembali menyentuh bibir setengah saudaranya itu.. ia berkata..

"Hontou ni, aishiteru yo.." dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Hotaru, sarkastik.

"Kami mau 'bermain' dengan Shin-chaaaaaan~" kata Yukimura. Yuan dan Sasuke hanya mengikuti di belakang.

…BUUUKKK…

Hanya ada debaman pintu yang menyambut mereka bertiga…

.

.

.

FIN

A/N : happy new year… yeah, author Cuma mau update di akhir tahun ini.. semoga maikn banyak ide buat nulis di fandom ini… jaa ne..

Hagane runa


End file.
